Across the Hall
by megglette
Summary: Raven can hear her amorous teammates in the room next to her, and it's driving her crazy. Across the hall, Beast Boy, now called Changeling, can smell them. Their ensuing activities make a lasting impression on each other. Just a little lemon.


Raven was going crazy.

It had been years since Starfire and Robin had started dating, years that she should have been used to getting their secondhand emotions.

But Robin had gone on some soul searching quest slash intense training sabbatical about a year ago. And he had just come back, and under a new moniker: Nightwing. Before going away for ten months to train with Batman, Nightwing had carefully broken things off with Starfire. He didn't know when he was going to be back, who he would be when he did, all the usual bullshit.

It had torn Starfire apart. The alien's emotions were always astronomically high, but those first few months with a heartbroken Starfire had been hell for Raven's control. Raven had actually burst into tears are the end of a fight with Cinderblock because he'd trashed a pet shop in his rampage, just because she had been feeding off of Starfire's sadness. After that, she had set up wards around both her room and Starfire a to try to keep out any excess emotional fallout.

That too had gone to shit once Nightwing had returned home, sculpted, confident, and more brooding than ever before. He and Starfire had spent no time making up and then catching up on lost fucking time.

All this ran through Raven's mind as she tried to cope with the waves of emotional energy pulsating from the room next to hers. Her wards had failed on the first week, cracking and breaking down under the lusty pressure flowing out of either Star's or Nightwing's rooms. She was desperately trying to be compassionate, trying to justify their actions. Raven hoped it would grant her some peace of mind.

So now she was here, levitating above her bed, meditating and trying to calm her mind.

It wasn't working. Her body was screaming for attention. Much like Starfire was in the next room.

With a small scream of frustration, she dropped down to the bed still in a lotus position, her concentration shattered.

"I just need a release," she said to herself. Getting up and walking to her dresser drawer, she pushed aside her underwear to get to a black box. Popping off the lid, she selected the tools she would need.

* * *

Changeling was going crazy.

The sounds, coming from the next room, which would have been moderately annoying for a normal person, were crystal clear. Hear could hear every bed spring, every scream, the explicates, the moans. But the smell was worse. The hormone-laden smell seeping out of Starfire's room was driving him up a wall. It was intoxicating, full of fulfilled desires and dirty promises.

Changeling caught his hands in his pants, absentmindedly touching himself. He let out a small bark of exasperation and pulled his hand out. Normally, he left the tower when Starfire and Nightwing started going at it, but he was horny too. He had been horny since before they started, and he was going to be after they finished if he didn't get a release. Changeling entertained the idea of jerking off with them, but decided against him. It felt too voyeuristic. And he didn't fancy either of the couple that way.

With another gruff humph, he threw himself back in his gaming chair before the large TV screen in his room. Changeling was irritable, full of both sexual and regular frustration. If he was going to wait out the noisy couple, he might as well try to drown them out with some video games. Starfire and Nightwing had been so "active" recently, that between alternating running away from the tower and playing video games, Changeling had 13 characters at the level cap for his favorite game, and could run a 4:30 minute mile without even shifting.

Almost two years ago, he'd left the Titans for a break, fighting with the Doom Patrol and training with his old mentor, Mento. After leaving as the weakest member of the team, he'd returned stronger than ever. Not even a month later, Wing had gone off on his own soul-searching adventure.

"Totally ripped me off," Changeling thought with a touch of indignation. "Right down to the cool name change."

He wasn't really mad at the Boy Wonder, but with the smell of him fucking his girlfriend pervading every room in the whole tower, Changeling was jealous. Just plain jealous. Who wouldn't be, with that raunchy, heavenly smell, and all that it promised?

That smell, like rising bread and citrus. He surrendered to the smell, he let himself indulge in its every facet. As he let the heady aroma engulf him, he noticed a new smell that did not normally present itself.

"Raven," Changeling breathed as he recognized the smell of jasmine and white tea, tinted with musk. His already partially erect cock hardened, almost to the point of pain. Raven was horny too. He could smell it across the hall. He focused in on the smell of her, growing sharper and more acrid.

* * *

As Raven looked through her box, she felt another surge of lust penetrate her mind. But this came not from next door, but instead from across the hall. From Changeling's room.

Briefly, Raven flushed. 'I bet it's getting to him too,' she thought as she selected a clitoral vibrator from her small box of sex toys. She imagined how having Changeling's super sharp senses could drive him crazy. If Raven could hear the lovers through the walls, Changeling must be able to hear them with obnoxious clarity.

Another offending scream came from the next room, and Raven switched on the vibrator, checking the battery. Just before she had left Azarath, the Monks had taken her aside and warned her how dangerous sexual energy could be for her powers. If left untapped, a huge reservoir of sexual tension could build up and push her over the edge, leading to catastrophic and uncontrollable power surges. Therefore, she was instructed that, when she was old enough to feel such things, she was to relieve herself of these dangerous energies.

Initially, it had been with her hands alone, but as her need grew stronger, so had the arsenal of toys needed to satisfy her. There was no shame in it. It was a purely physical exercise, of course. Almost clinical for her, like stretching or meditating.

As a wave of moans and an intense feeling of desperate, hormonal need rocked her room, Raven paused. Clearly, this situation needed more extensive help. She turned back and reached into the box, pulling out a silicone dildo. Gently curved with a blue-green gradient, this was one of Raven's favorite toys, reaching her in all the right places. It leaned slightly to the left, hooking in a way that she clung to. The thought of it made her shudder with anticipation.

Before laying back on the bed, Raven unzipped her high necked leotard, and stripped it down past her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Once situated comfortably, Raven began her small vibrator, gently touching her clitoris and while teasing her opening with the head of her dildo.

She surrendered herself to the feeling of it. She fed off of the energy coming through her wall, letting it drive the desire in her ever higher.

* * *

Changeling was reeling with the smell of Raven. It was pushing out the bouquet of smells that emanated from Starfire's room. Changeling had always had a crush on Raven. Since before Terra, before anyone. He had left the Titans for his 'sabbatical' partly to get away from Raven, to grapple with his feelings for her.

All he'd managed from that grappling was to keep the intense sexual urges he had at bay. Apparently being driven by the instincts of every animal on the planet left Changeling at a high risk to his libido. It took an intense regimen of self-control (and masturbation) to keep it at bay. Teenage hormones had threatened to give him away several times. Cyborg had caught Changeling looking at Raven's shapely legs many times. Blessedly, Cyborg's tech couldn't show him all the dirty things Changeling was daydreaming about.

Changeling closed his eyes and let his hearing sharpen. His superhuman hearing reached out, and he ignored the pants and moans (and occasional screams) coming from Starfire's room, trying to hear Raven, focus in on the object of all those years of pent-up desire. Was that a faint…. buzzing?

Changeling felt himself blush, his green color deepening as the image of Raven masturbating came into his mind. The crotch of her leotard pushed aside, a vibrator deep inside of her. He threw down his games controller, the TV still sitting on the game's home screen. Time enough for that later.

Leaning back in his chair, Changeling shimmied his pants and boxers down around his knees, freeing his erection. If even calm, cool, and collected Raven couldn't ignore the amorous couple's activities, Changeling felt no shame in touching himself.

He grabbed the length of his cock in one hand and began to slowly stroke up and down, smelling and listening to the breathy, horny goddess across the hall from him.

* * *

Raven started slowly, building up speed and pressure as Starfire and Nightwing did. She fed off of their energies. It didn't seem wrong, or dirty to her. She was just performing her duty, just as the Monks had taught her. Raven didn't have any sexual fantasies of her own. Well, not many. She did not trust herself to have sex with a partner. There was too much that could go wrong. Raven's demonic powers ran completely from her emotions, and only her strict training kept them from rampantly destroying anything she touched. Throw an unpredictable partner into the mix, and they might both be lucky to get out intact.

That said, she did fantasize about the touch of skin, the feeling of someone's breath in her ear. Her name on their lips...

She cleared her mind and focused on the feeling in her. Masturbation was just a different form of meditation. One just had to focus on the physical sensations and not let the mind wander.

As a huge surge of sexual energy came wafting in, first from Starfire's room, and then from Changeling's, Raven let out a small moan.

This was very different from meditation. The energy coming from the two rooms, one next to her and one across the hall, was perfectly intoxicating. Raven focused in on Changeling's sexual energy. Normally, Changeling left the tower when Nightwing and Starfire started banging, but this time he had stayed. Raven was glad he had. She fed off his energy, letting it push her higher. His energy was almost higher than Starfire's emotional drive.

* * *

Changeling started gently, stroking and coaxing his cock. As he did, he focused only on the feeling, and on the idea of Raven masturbating. Did she do this every time? Changeling was usually off on a run by now, but if he had been missing out on this all along, he would stay around when Star and Nightwing started their horizontal hokey pokey. Changeling pictured Raven in every position around her room, masturbating to the sound of their teammates, alone and unsatisfied.

It was something he had never pictured, but he reveled in the thought. Raven had never seemed like the kind of person to masturbate; too controlled, too timid. But based on the luxe, very quiet vibrator purring in the other room, masturbation was something Raven had invested some time and money in.

Did she ever think of him? He had thought of her, many times. Her eyes, her legs, her ass, her tits.

He was basically drooling. He reached over by his bed and pulled out a bottle of lube, dripping a bit onto the head of his green cock. With a quick gasp at the cold, he gripped his cock harder and began to rhythmically fuck his hand.

He was focused on the noises coming from Raven's room. The buzzing was soft and gentle, not insistent but persistent. There was a wet sound too, possibly her using her hands or a dildo? Changeling shuddered, his eyes rolling back into his head as he used both his hands to pleasure himself.

* * *

As the energy coming from Starfire's room plateaued, Raven realized she was nowhere near finishing. 'They must be almost done,' she realized. And she also knew that she sure wasn't. And she knew from experience that without their energy, it was going to be a lot harder for her to reach completion.

Then, like a crashing wave, an image of herself lying on the bed, much like she was now, flooded her mind. Unlike her current position, however, Changeling was poised above her, thrusting in and out of her, his eyebrows furrowed with pleasure and desire.

"Garfield" she gasped as she inhaled, his name slipping out of her lips before she could even think to stop it. The image stayed in her mind.

She never thought of anything while she masturbated. Jerking off was like changing the oil on a car, just something you had to do. It wasn't necessarily supposed to be enjoyable. But with this new image of pleasure burning in her mind, she quickened her pace.

With one hand, she made little circles around her clitoris with her vibrator, the alternating pulses causing the blood to rise in her belly, driving her ever closer to the edge. With the other, she pistoned in and out of herself with the dildo, reaching all the way to the base, and filling her with an intoxicating pressure.

* * *

As Changeling picked up speed, he imagined Raven fucking herself. Slowly, this morphed into him fucking her. He imagined her lying on her back, gripping the sheets, her breasts bouncing wildly as he pounded into her.

More images flooded into his head: her grinding on top of him, her lovely breasts sculpted and perfect in the moonlight, her head thrown back in ecstasy...  
him behind her, taking her like an animal...  
her on her knees, sucking his cock and looking up at him with those gorgeous violet eyes...

With all this flashing through his mind, Changeling heard a breathy gasp across the hall. His hand paused, wrapped around the head of his cock. "Garfield." His name. He could have sworn she said his birth name.

Wrapping his hand tighter, he began pumping himself furiously at the possibility that mere feet away from him, the girl he'd had a huge crush on for nearly 8 years was touching herself and thinking of him.

He barely noticed that Starfire's room had gone quiet.

* * *

More and more images of herself and Changeling fucking came into her mind, each one raising her higher. The image that stuck with her was from an outsider's perspective, the image of herself grinding on Changeling pushing them both to the edge, her head thrown back, and eyes closed, his intense gaze on her face.

She saw him kneeling behind her, frantically pistoning into her, face pressed into the bed, ass thrust into the air, cunt getting fucked by Changeling's magnificent green cock.

With a crash, she came. Pushed over the ends she rolled onto her side and moaned into her pillow. She never made any noise when she masturbated, but this orgasm was so much stronger than any she'd experienced before. She jerked and rocked with the force of it, the pleasure almost painful.

Finally, she was satisfied.

* * *

Changeling looked down at his lap. Drops of cum had landed everywhere, spilling all over his hand and his pulled down boxers. It looked like the dirtiest Jackson Pollock ever. It was minutes after finishing, and he was finally breathing normally.

"Raven," he murmured, her name sweet on his lips. Sweet, though his voice was husky and deep. The noise she had made as she came was halfway between a moan and a scream. It had rocked him over the edge into one of the most powerful orgasms he had ever had. And the physical evidence of that was all over him.

Changeling pulled off the ruined boxers, throwing them in the laundry. As he pulled on his uniform, he lamented that it was finally time to face the day. How could he look Raven in the eye over lunch?

* * *

Raven had finally caught her breath. She immediately sat up and began trying to make sense of what just happened. She busied herself by walking to the bathroom to wash her toys and herself. Mechanically, she went through the motions, her mind focused on Changeling. On Garfield.

She has seen those images in her brain so clearly, so intensely. Had they been her own? Or his? Her empathetic abilities allowed her brief glimpses of other people's thoughts, but only when they were highly emotionally charged. And these thoughts had been. These images had been more powerful than a daydream. They were rooted in lust, passion, and a deep, desperate desire. She paused for a second, reveling in the thought that he day dreamt of her like that.

Raven remembered Changeling's emotions coming out of his room. He must have been masturbating too. Raven flushed, thinking about the implications of her feeding off of his fantasies while she was trying to relieve herself of sexual energy. If anything, she felt more energized than ever.

Everything cleaned, Raven left her toys neatly arranged on a cloth on the counter in her private bathroom. She checked herself for mess once more before pulling on a clean leotard. She grabbed a cloak from her closet as she passed it, gently pulling her hood up over her head. As she reached the door to the hall, she thought about Changeling.

As the door slid open, she looked up, right into his eyes.

* * *

Changeling finished putting on his tight uniform, thinking about Raven with a feeling akin to guilt. He didn't want her to realize what he had done. Actively feeding into her empathetic abilities to hear her gasp and moan….

Shaking the thoughts from his head, Changeling went distractedly to the door. As it slid open, he wondered what he would do when he saw her.

He didn't have to wait long.

He looked up to see her door slide open, and looked right into her eyes.

For a moment the hall was absolutely still. As green eyes met violet, both parties realized, simultaneously, that the other knew what they had done. In perfect silence, Raven flushed so brightly under her hood, Changeling could see it. He knew his face was also turning a deep shade, though his of green.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Have a good morning?" he asked, a little cheekily, praying she went along.

"One of the best I've ever had, even considering the noise," Raven said back, blushing even more.

Changeling pricked up his ears. He could barely believe it. Raven, saying that jerking off with him was the best morning she'd had. Was she flirting?

"Uh hmm, lunch?" he cleared his throat and asked, trying to act casual.

"Lunch," Raven agreed. And they walked down to their respective food, each praying none of the other Titans asked what took them so long...

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading my first smutty anything! Based off an idea that I had and couldn't get out of my head, I wrote this in two days and then let it sit for 4 months before doing anything with it. I really wanted to work with the two of them feeding eachother back and forth 'across the hall', haha. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
